Don't Feed the Elaina After Midnight
After winning a prize from Mz. Hyde for seeing her burn joke Elaina gets a sugar rush and takes it out on Allison. Ms Elaina Hyde: Do I get a prize? Mz.Hyde: Here you go! *gives Elaina a cookie* Ms Elaina Hyde: *gasp* sugar! *eats it* Mz.Hyde: I hope I picked the right flavor! Ms Elaina Hyde: Any sugar is fine! *grins, a grin that's a bit too wide* Mz.Hyde: Did you like it? Ms Elaina Hyde: Very much... *giggles and grins* Hela Hyde: *walks in* Hey, Elaina... Here. I made it specially for you. *her tone was overly sweet and gives Elaina more cake.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *gasps and grabs it* CAKE?! Is it chocolate?! Hela Hyde: Mhm... With chocolate chips inside. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh my gosh... Thank you! *noms the cake and grins like a psycho* Mz Hyde... Mz.Hyde: What? Ms Elaina Hyde: Do you like hunting...? Mz.Hyde: I don't like killing adorable animals. Ms Elaina Hyde: No, not that kind of hunting. Hunting like Hela does! Killing people! Mz.Hyde: Prostitutes? Ms Elaina Hyde: ... What? *laughs* what?! No! Mz.Hyde: You're right, prostitutes aren't real people. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm really confused... Well... You wanna go kill people? *grabs her cane with both hands and pulls it apart to show that there's a sword inside* Mz.Hyde: Eh, I feel lazy. I think I'll go watch TV. The DVR's full of episodes of My Little Unicorn I need to watch. Ms Elaina Hyde: Alright, suit yourself. I'll be out. Mz.Hyde: Have fun! Ms Elaina Hyde: Maybe I won't be... Hm. *walks towards the door* well, bye! Mz.Hyde: See you later! Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina had her sword in the cane at the moment* Allison: *A knock comes from the door before Elaina leaves.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *frowns and opens the door* hm? Oh, hello...~ Allison: *A girl pops her head in and sees Elaina with Mz. Hyde.* Oh! Sorry! I see that you're busy Mz. Hyde I'll come back later. *She begins to leave* Ms Elaina Hyde: Hey, no, I'm not busy! *grins and follows her* I wanna talk to you about something. Why don't we go to my room? *starts to walk to her room* Allison: Um...ok. *She begins to follow Elaina.* I wanted to make sure that all my paper work was in order for me staying here, and I wanted to make sure that there was nothing else I needed to do. Ms Elaina Hyde: I wouldn't know. *opens the door for her room, letting HJ go first* Allison: *She walks in* Then why are we here? Ms Elaina Hyde: *locks the door and pulls her cane apart, holding the sword and throwing the other part away* well... Allison: *The girl turns around to face Elaina but upon seeing the cane runs up to her and begins to marvel it.* WOW!! Is that one of those sword canes?!? I've always wanted to see one of those!!! May I hold it? Ms Elaina Hyde: *scowls and barks* NO! It's mine and no one'' can touch it! Got that?! *slashes at her arm*'' Allison: *The girl jumps back but her sleeve is still ripped by the sword.* I understand...There are somethings that are to special to let other corrupt. *The girl instinctively touches her satchel. She then notices her suit jacket was ripped and sighs.* I'm going to need to patch that up... Ms Elaina Hyde: *glances at the satchel quickly, and raises her sword to cut her again, slashing at her chest. It looked like she was just trying to cut her, when she was planning on cutting the satchel strap off* Allison: *The girl jumps back again, narrowly missing the sword. Her back was against the wall.* Hey I said I wouldn't touch it! Ms Elaina Hyde: *steps closer, grinning, and tries again* Allison: *The girl ducks and the sword cuts the wall behind her. She rolls to the side and then up into a standing position one hand on the satchel at all times.* Elaina? Are you ok? Ms Elaina Hyde: *scowls furiously and slashes multiple times, getting annoyed* just. stay.STILL. Allison: *The girl manages to doge them all while saying* Elaina...I don't...know...what's going....on....But if...something's...wrong we...should talk! *The girl stands up again facing Elaina, one hand on her satchel.* Elaina please-- *The strap of the satchel fall forward as it has been cut. The girl stops and stares at it for a moment.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina grinned* I win! I did something, finally! *she looked oddly exhausted for only swinging a sword around* Allison: eems darker and wilder, her blue eye shines brighter or has it always been like that? She reaches into the satchel puts on some rubber gloves and then pulls out a dirtied cloth. She gently carries the bag to a corner and places it there tenderly. When she's done the girl faces Elaina, no longer with a look of concerned on her face. In a monotone she says.* Wow you really are the idiot they all say you are. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she winces and looks shocked, then growls and slashes at her, slower than before. She was tired.* Allison: *The girl steps back and holds out her arms allowing the sword to slash through the cloth.* You really are stupid aren't you? I mean you attack a person who's trying to help you and means no harm. *The girl shakes her head.* You really are as slow mentally as you are physically. *The girl lowers her arms with half the cloth in each hand, dripping.* We're even now. Ms Elaina Hyde: *whimpers and slashes at her over and over, looking more exhausted with each swing. She stops and her eyes roll back in her head, and she crumbled to the ground. She blacked out.* Allison: Ms Elaina Hyde: • 9 days ago *As Elaina's body crumples to the floor the sword clatters to the ground breaking into two pieces where it had cut through the cloth. The girl dropped the pieces of cloth in her hands and they hit the floor, the acid sizzling. The girl walked over to Elaina's body looked down upon it.* Weak. *She pulled off her plastic gloves tossing them next to Elaina, collected her satchel and then walked out of the room, stepping over Elaina as she did.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina didn't move, only groaned. She woke up an hour later, rubbing her head* oh... *her memories came back and her eyes widened* Allison! I'm sor... *she's not in the room... She looked around, freezing when she saw her sword. Tears welled in her eyes and she grabbed it, starting to cry* Allison: *In the mean time... the girl was in her room fixing her precious satchel. One of the few things that she had that belonged to the real Allison.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina grabbed her sword and the other part of her cane, and wiped her tears. She started to head to Allison's room. When she got there she knocked on the door, her voice shaking* Allison...? I'm s-so sorry... P-Please forgive m-me... I n-need your h-help... Allison: *The girl angrily yelled though the door.* N-Now you want my help!?! Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm sorry! P-please, you d-don't understand... I act w-weird when I have t-too much sugar... B-but my s-sword... *starts crying* it's b-broken... Allison: *The girl sighs and opens the door. Her satchel is back around her again, fixed, but a small seem still appears where it was cut. Her blue eye also looks like it was crying.* I-I'm sorry too. When you cut Allison's satchel something inside me just...snapped...Please forgive me. Ms Elaina Hyde: *hugs her* of course... Anything, j-just please, f-fix my s-sword... Allison: *hugs back* Come on. Let's go down to the furnaces. Ms Elaina Hyde: *sniffles* o-okay... *she followed behind her friend, muttering. If Allison turned around, she would see Elaina stroking and muttering comforting words to the sword. Please don't turn around.* Allison: *The girl doesn't turn around as they travel to the basement. When they finally arrive in the furnace room fire glows bright stretching light into every corner.* I'm going to try and fix it best that I can. Ok? Ms Elaina Hyde: O-okay... *sniffles and hugs her sword, crying* Allison: *The girl pulls an anvil, hammers, tongs, and other metal working tools from her satchel.* I'm going to need your sword now. Also what kind of metal is it? Ms Elaina Hyde: I-I don't know... What's a c-common sword metal? It's p-probably th-that... *sniffles and kisses her sword, then gives it, regretfully, to Allison* please be careful.. Allison: *The girl takes the sword and places it into the fire, it begins to glow orange. After a while she takes it out and begins to hammer the two pieces. Hours go by and the two pieces slowly become one again. When she's done it looks exactly the same except for a slight discoloring where it broke. " I couldn't get the discoloring to go away but it should be just as strong and sharp as it was before. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, thank God... Allison: Careful! It might be hot still! Ms Elaina Hyde: O-oh. Allison: *Allison wraps the sword in a heat resistant blanket and then hands it to Elaina.* If you just wait a couple hours you can touch it but I would give it a full 24 hours until you use it again. Ms Elaina Hyde: *hugs the sword, grinning* Allison: *Smiles back at Elaina.* Let's head back up stairs and rejoin the rest of the society. Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Nex's Return